


Sam & Jack - "With Fractured Dreams & None but Torn Souls Remaining" wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This wallpaper is based on the cover art for ["With Fractured Dreams & None but Torn Souls Remaining"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9826340/chapters/22065566) written by [MtheT.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)


End file.
